Sorry
by KoshiFuruYoru
Summary: Light recalls L's death. Hinted LxL Rated T just in case. R&R Please!


*I do not own Death Note*

Ever since I first watched the series, this had been going through my head.

OMG!!! This is my first COMPLETED fanfic!! Let's see, what? Four hours? Yeah that sounds about right. Let's just say I couldn't fall asleep. Hopefully this will get my gears going so I can finish Young Hearts... Anyway, hope you enjoy it!!!

* * *

It became more and more difficult to breathe. They had become ragged and thin. The massive loss of blood and the fact that he had been running didn't make his situation any better.

Everything began to dance and fade. The commotion outside dulled and turned into murmurs.

Light was left with his memories. Memories that kept going back to that face and that day. After all these years, it still played fresh in his mind…

* * *

Everything was set in motion. There was no way that it would fail. With Misa as bait and Rem as a mere pawn, the king would fall and victory would at last be his.

Not long after the conversation with Ryuzaki and the rest of the Task Force, Light wandered the building, wasting time until his victory ensued.

Outside the glass and walls, a fierce storm raged from the sky. It made the day dreary yet it seemed to fit into the mood of Light's solemn walk.

Opening the door to the roof, the rain pelting the ground roared in his ears. The cold winds sent shivers down his spine and made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Walking out onto the roof, he noticed a tall figure standing in the rain, just staring at the sky. Light just stood looking at the older man.

Light always saw him as lanky, despite his constant consumption of sweets. But standing in the rain seemed to change his appearance. His back was still hunched but it gave him a kind of charm. His usual white long-sleeved shirt clung to him and showed off his finely sculpted body.

Noticing he wasn't alone, L turned to face his guest.

Light's heart always skipped a beat whenever those black eyes locked onto his.

"What're you doing, standing out there by yourself?"

L waited a few seconds before raising his hand to his ear.

Light cupped his mouth and raised his voice. "What're you doing standing out there by yourself?"

Once again, he placed his hand by his ear and gave a slight smile.

The rain was too loud. Not wanting to have to keep repeating himself, Light slowly made is way to Ryuzaki.

"What're you doing, Ryuzaki?"

L stared at the ground. "Oh. I'm not doing anything in particular. It's just," he looked back to the sky. "I hear the bells."

"The bells?"

"Yes. The sound of the bells has been unusually loud today…"

Light followed the older man's gaze and turned back to him. "I don't hear anything."

"Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing non-stop all day. I find it, very distracting."

What was he talking about? From where was he hearing these 'bells'? "Come on. Let's get back inside."

"I'm sorry," L shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground. "Nothing I say makes sense anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it."

What was he getting at? He always did have a kind of cryptic way of talking. But Light could usually figure him out. Not this time. He didn't know what to think. And the way Ryuzaki appeared to be deep in thought confused him more. What was going through his mind that made him seem so distant?

"You know, you're totally right. Honestly, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense."

"Yes… Why, I could say the same about you."

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?"

L's head slowly turned to face him. A hint of a smile hiding on his lips. "Tell me, Light. From the moment you were born, has there ever been a point where you've actually told the truth?"

Light's heart skipped a beat. Ryuzaki's black eyes bore into him and sent shivers down his spine. Was he hinting that he knew all his actions as a friend and ally were fake? Light's mind had to race a bit to find the right response.

"Where is this coming from, Ryuzaki? I do admit, I stretch the truth here and there. However, find me one person in this world who's never had to tell a lie, and it wouldn't be easy. Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made a conscious effort to be careful not to tell a lie that could hurt others," _That's it_. "That's my answer."

L stared at Light a little while longer before looked back at the horizon. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that," Light seemed to have thrown him off, but Ryuzaki still seemed distant. "Let's go back inside. We're both drenched…"

---------

Light sat on the top steps of a staircase and rubbed the towel through his soaked hair. His clothes still lightly clung to him. He heard Ryuzaki approach him from behind.

"Well that was certainly an unpleasant outing."

Light gave a small laugh. "It's your own fault. I mean, what'd you expect?"

"You're right. Sorry," L stared at Light. After a moment, L walked down the steps and lifted up Light's bare foot.

This took Light by surprise. "What are you doing?"

L's eyes gazed up at him innocently. "I thought I might help you out. You were busy wiping yourself off anyway."

Light's heart pounded. "Look. I-It's fine. You don't have to do that."

"I can give you a massage as well," He ignored Light's refusal. "It's the least I can do to atone for my sins. I'm actually pretty good at this."

He couldn't settle his heart and did the best he could to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks. Ryuzaki wasn't going to take no for an answer. Light looked away. "Fine. Do what you want."

With that, L took hold of his foot and squeezed, making Light wince. "Hey!"

"You'll get used to it." He carried on.

Why was his heart racing? And why was it so hard to look away from him? Although he was nearly ten years older than him, Ryuzaki always seemed so young. It made Light's stomach dance and his breathing uneven…

A few droplets of water fell from Ryuzaki's hair and landed on Light's leg. He picked up his own towel and dabbed it on Ryuzaki's wet hair. "Here. You're still soaked."

He didn't look up. "I'm sorry." He's said that a lot today. Light had half a mind to tackle him and make him stop apologizing. He wanted to bring him back to reality. Back to him… He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind and took in the moment in silence.

"It'll be lonely, won't it?" _Hm? What's he talking about?_ "You and I will be parting ways soon."

Something in his mind snapped. At first he was fearful that Ryuzaki knew about his plans. Then he remembered what his plan was. Somehow he had set up a double edge sword.

And he was not pleased.

Ryuzaki's phone broke his thoughts. "Yes?... I understand. I'll be right there." Light looked up at him and his stomach seemed to be doing flips. "Come on. Let's go, Light. It seems like it's all worked out." Without another word or a glance back, Ryuzaki walked down the stairs.

-----------

As they entered the headquarter base, Matsuda questioned Ryuzaki. He had gotten permission from another country to use the death note for and execution. Light put back on his mask. He knew full well of this outcome.

"Ryuzaki, what're you trying to do?"

L calmly picked up a spoon for his tea and replied nonchalantly, "I'm gonna try out the notebook for real."

The whole Task Force was taken aback by L's statement. Matsuda protested against such a measure. Due to the fake rule Light had Ryuk write in, he's having an inmate on death row write the name in. The name? Misa. With her life in danger, Rem had no other choice but to step in and save the one she cared for. Rem would write in Watari and L's real name into the death note, killing them and ending her own life. This was the plan that Light set in motion. This was the plan that he would end the game. He would come out on top.

The lights and screens blacked out for a moment before they shined red. Before long, the text 'All Data Deletion' appeared on the screen.

"What the hell's going on?"

L spoke his words slowly. "I told Watari to make sure that he should erase all information in the event that something were to happen to him."

The other members caught on quick.

"Where is the Shinigami?" They realized that Rem was nowhere in sight. It was the point of no return…

"Everyone! The Shiniga-!"

Everything moved so slow. The spoon slipped from Ryuzaki's fingers and hit the floor with an eerie cling. Ryuzaki himself began to lean too far to the left and off the chair. Light's mind raced a mile a minute and he could barely think straight.

_No… No… NO!_

Light dove and caught Ryuzaki, both hitting the floor.

Everyone's voices were drowned out by the bells. Such bells… Were these the bells that Ryuzaki was hearing all day? They were beautiful. And he hated them. He wanted to destroy those bells. They made his eyes seem dull. They robbed his eyes of mystery, wonder, and, most of all, life. How dare they take the beauty from his eyes! They should never close and hide from the world…_ Never…_

"Hey… Ryuzaki! Come on! Snap out of it!" This turning in his stomach… This lump in his throat… It hurt… His eyes stung… But this was his enemy. His worthy opponent. And he beat him…

He had declared victory… Bitter sweet victory…

* * *

Throughout the years, Ryuzaki never left his side. Light knew that he was always there, watching him. He couldn't get him to leave. Now, even when he was at death's mercy, he was there…

Light felt his heart pound. Lying on the staircase, he recalled their silent reverie that rainy day. So close to death. How sad they wouldn't spend their afterlife together. Enemies in life and apart in death.

Oh how those eyes shined. There were no bells this time. Nothing to compare against his eyes.

With the last of his strength, he reached out to touch him. Such wishful thinking…

"I'm sorry..."


End file.
